An Unwelcome Change
by Countess Millarca
Summary: Kagome meets Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha unexpectedly in a night club after five centuries. Just how much could they have changed?


**A/N: This is dedicated to Midian for providing a few of the lines thrown in there. I'm not sure if this is what you had in mind, but I really hope you'll enjoy this short crack fic! This was purely made for entertainment reasons. Don't take it seriously :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights belong to Takahashi, Rumiko-sensei.**

**Thanks to BelovedStranger for editing this one-shot ^^**

The club was filled with half naked bodies heaving to the loud music as they let loose on the dance floor. It was the perfect hunting grounds Sesshoumaru thought. Eager females with loose standards who would be more than happy to satisfy all of his twisted sexual fantasies for a night with no additional demands. He shared a knowing look with the hanyou across the room as he scanned the dance floor for a potential partner. There were a few promising sweaty bodies swaying provocatively to the beat, yet he had tasted them all some previous night. He wanted something fresh tonight….

His golden gaze zeroed in towards the entrance as his nostrils were assaulted with a tempting scent he had not smelled for quite some time now. It had been over five centuries since he had last seen the miko of his fool brother's, yet he recognized her easily amidst the crowd. She had matured very nicely if the short black dress, hugging her luscious curves alluringly was any indication of what lay beneath.

He watched in silent fascination as she and her friend took a seat near the bar and ordered some drinks. Would she even remember him now after all these years? How would she greet an ally who had fought alongside her in times of old? Hiding a wicked smirk, he slowly approached the unsuspecting females, lounging to the upbeat rhythm of the latest hit song.

"Hey, babe, you got nice thingies, wanna do it?" Sesshoumaru whispered in a deep, sinful baritone behind the miko, his breath scorching the sensitive skin on the nape of her neck.

"No way, fartknocker, I met her first!" Inuyasha yelled in mock indignation as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a devious smirk.

"Inuyasha, dont make me kick your ass again," the daiyoukai replied in a nonchalant tone ready to indulge his brother in one of their usual spats, but a loud curse coming from the woman they were fighting for interrupted their heated moment.

"I'll be damned! Inuyasha!? Sesshoumaru!?" Kagome screeched with wide eyes, pointing a shaking finger towards the amused inuyoukai.

"What the hell? Is this some alternate reality? And did you just tell me I've got _nice thingies_!?" the miko hollered in complete confusion, looking frantically towards the half siblings. She had heard of the new hot youkai club that recently opened and she had come tonight in hopes of feeling the tantalizing burn of a demon's youki again, but she never expected to meet old friends here; certainly not the two dog demons who were eyeing her like five year olds with a piece of candy.

"It's true, ain't it? Hot damn, woman! Look at you!" Inuyasha exclaimed scanning her body with an appreciative expression.

"Back off, half-breed! She may have been swooning for you in the past, but those days are over. I bet she has a taste for real men now, don't you, miko?" Sesshoumaru asked with a lascivious grin as he ran his hand downwards towards a very happy part of his anatomy in the presence of the miko.

"Kagome-chan, do you know these hunks?" Eri asked with a bewildered expression, drinking in the silver beauty of the half brothers.

"Uh, I thought I did…I'm not so sure anymore…maybe they had a lobotomy because they sure as hell aren't acting like they used to. Especially the taller one! What in God's name happened to you two? Too much acid during the 70s'? I thought you were immune to that shit!" Kagome exclaimed, still amazed at the changes both of them were displaying.

"Chill out, wench! We're the same people, just blending in with modern times. What? Did you think the ice stick would still be a dick after five centuries? He may be an asshole, but he's got working equipment and who can say 'no' to _this_!?" the dog eared hanyou pointed towards the half naked women all around them.

"The freaking Lord of the West!? What happened to the honorable daiyoukai I admired so much? He's not Sesshoumaru anymore! He's…a….PIMP!" Kagome replied with anger and disgust written all over her features.

"Yeah, but he's hot as all hell…" Eri whispered almost drooling at the sight of the inuyoukai dressed only in tight black jeans and a leather unzipped jacket, his pale flesh bare, beckoning all the female clientele for a tongue bath.


End file.
